


Waiting

by Jeromvalska



Series: jerome one shots [5]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, CATCH ME CRYING, Denial, Denial of Feelings, Im still sad, Jerome is dead, its because im a female, lowkey my reaction but we dont talk about that, sad hours, when i wrote this i had female in mind but no gender specified, your reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:56:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20341237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeromvalska/pseuds/Jeromvalska
Summary: You had only gone in the kitchen for a moment. To get a drink. You left the TV on for only a moment.The moment you came back was the last time you’d feel secure.





	Waiting

You had only gone in the kitchen for a moment. To get a drink. You left the TV on for only a moment. 

The moment you came back was the last time you’d feel secure. 

“_ We can confirm that _ the _ Jerome Valeska is dead _.”

My glass slipped out of my hands and onto the floor. The room became blurry. The only thing I could hear was the sound of the glass shattering. 

If this was a movie, it’d be in slow motion. 

I couldn’t believe it. I sat on the chair in front of the TV, still unable to process.

You had never been good at that. Whenever someone in your life died, it never feel real. You never cried because a part of you thought they were still alive. 

It wasn’t quite hitting you that you would never see him again. You would never hear his laugh again. You’d never argue again. You’d never laugh at his corny jokes. He would come home. He would come back of course. He was Jerome Valeska. He’d always come back. 

So you waited. 

You curled up in the armchair, holding your knees and silently crying. The day Jerome came back would be the day your tears would stop. You’d ignore everyone around you.

You’d wait. Forever of you had to. 

You’d wait.


End file.
